Inside Out
by synthroid
Summary: A rainy day gives Syaoran the opportunity to wonder about his feelings as well as to miss the one he loves.


Inside out,  
by Ana  
  
  
- It's still raining outside, he thought to himself, watching the thick raindrops falling heavily from the sky and landing on   
the windowsill.   
  
He had been doing that for at least an hour. He was there when the sky turned into a darker shade of gray as clouds   
gathered together, he was there when people on the streets started looking for shelter. He was there to see the first   
raindrop fall from up above.  
  
Even though he was safe from the storm outside, he felt soaking wet. Because a ceiling over his head wasn't the   
shelter he needed. Because that storm wasn't the worst one going on around him. What about the one in his heart?  
  
- Why does it hurt so much? wondered the boy, closing his eyes in a painful gesture, Why can't she be here when I open my eyes?  
  
That single thought made him feel scared. Perhaps he secretly knew that it just wasn't possible.   
  
- I hope she'll be there when I open my eyes.  
  
His heart failed to maintain its peaceful beats the same, and his eyes flicked open just to find the same still landscape   
outside his window, the same empty room. He then shed a tear; it was not as heavy as a raindrop, yet it certainly   
wasn't as emotionless.   
  
- Why won't she call me?  
  
He started drawing random patterns on the sheets he was lying on. Those random patterns slowly turned into more   
defined drawings; a heart... her initials in it. And he found himself blushing at his finger, that moved to shape an "S"   
and a "K". He found himself amazed at what that feeling had done to him.  
  
- Who would have thought I'd be drawing hearts... ? he smiled, and for one moment the sudden memory of her own smile made the pain seem less hurtful, Why is she doing this to me?  
  
- Does she feel the same?  
  
He felt alone. Empty and alone, and not even the rain could keep him company anymore.   
  
He looked around the room to find something to do and take his attention away from his confusing heart. Instead, he   
found a letter on his desk; a letter she had sent him a long time ago, a letter she probably didn't even remember she   
had once written. And he would have reached for it, to read about an innocent fun school field trip for the hundredth   
time, any other day... But not that one. That letter would only make him more anxious, more... lonely, eager for her voice, her lovely eyes.  
  
- If only I had had the courage to tell her I need her...  
  
His hands reached for his pillow. He hugged it tightly, pretending for one second that it was her. And then he laughed   
at how pathetic she would probably say he looked holding his pillow that way... with such affection.  
  
- I have to let go at one point, stated he, sitting straight and putting both hands on his knees, I need to call her.  
  
He glanced the telephone, placed on his nightstand. He reached for it.   
  
And then it rang.  
  
The telephone rang, and his heart did skip a beat, although he will never admit it. He picked up the receiver, and placed it against his ear.  
  
"Moshi moshi?"  
  
"Syaoran-kun?" said a tiny little voice he could perfectly recognize...  
  
... And suddenly his world was colorful again. His eyes smiled brightly, his heart found the strength to beat again, and   
the rain outside seemed to be less severe.  
  
"Yes?" murmured the boy, hesitantly.  
  
"Syaoran-kun! It's Sakura,"  
  
- You remembered me...  
  
"Hi, Sakura. How are you?"  
  
"I'm good. I was wondering how you were doing, since you live all by yourself and there is this huge storm,"  
  
- You care about me...   
  
Thousands of thoughts were flowing freely in his head at that single moment, yet his heart could only hear the sound   
of her voice. The sweet sound of her voice... The voice that said the words he needed to be his shelter.  
  
"Thank you," he took his time to pick each word carefully, "Everything is all right,"  
  
"Oh, it's good to know!," he could almost hear her smile, "Maybe you'd like to come with me and Tomoyo-chan to get   
some hot chocolate, after the rain stops,"  
  
- You want my company...  
  
"I'd be glad to,"  
  
"All right then. We'll meet at 7 at Tomoyo's,"  
  
"I'll be there,"  
  
"Great! Bye Syaoran-kun!"  
  
"Oh wait, Sakura,"  
  
There was a moment of silence between them.   
  
- Should I tell her?   
  
"Hai?"  
  
"I..."  
  
- I have to tell her personally. I can't do this... Not just yet.  
  
"What is it, Syaoran-kun?"  
  
"Never mind. I'll see you later on. Thank you for calling,"  
  
"I was just worried. See you!"  
  
And then she hung up.   
  
He kept the phone close to his ear for a few moments after she had hung up. And when he finally put it down, it was   
with the feeling of joy that had taken him by surprise after that unexpected phone call.   
  
He looked outside the window. The rain had stopped.  
  
- She cares for me... What else do I need?  
  
  
----------------------------  
{A/N - Kenji-kun, this one is for you, you know why. ^.^ Thanks to everyone that read it, and send me e-mails if you   
notice any grammar mistakes, onegai! -.^} 


End file.
